The Consequence of Impulse
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: A lot can happen when you act on an impulse. Hermione Granger soon finds out exactly what the consequences can be. First Dramione in a long time...please no flamers xxxx


**Hello wonder people of fanfiction land. It is lovely to see you all again. I must apologise for being away for so long. I know I have fiction's to complete but University has been hard on me for a while. Coursework and Class Tests do not mix! This little ficlette is the result of me trying to get back into the fiction writing mood. I've been writing essay's for so long now I've lost the touch lol. I got this idea in work the other day when tidying up. I haven't written a Dramione in ages soooooo I do hope it's not too OOC. I haven't given any specifics about what year they're in so you can decide what year they are in for yourself. Also I shall get back to my long-term fics, but only after I've tried a few more oneshots. I want to be in the zone when I start writing chapters again lol. Okay so enough said let's get on to the fic. Enjoy ;) xxxx**

_Disclaimer: Can I own HP? No? DAMN!!!_

**The Consequence of Impulse**

She stood completely rooted to the ground in shock. Her arms were limp by her sides as she stared wide-eyed at the situation which was unfolding in front of her. The cold froze her every breath and the falling snow dampened her hair. Her cheeks were full and rosy and her nose was starting to turn the colour of an under-ripe red apple. As her heart slammed against her ribcage in horror she realised just how serious a position she'd gotten herself into.

'Run,' Hermione's mind whispered to her urgently. She gulped hard and tried to move but it was impossible, the shock had immobilised her. The figure, which stood no more than 100 yards away, slowly turned, a hand held to the spot on their head where the fist-sized snowball had struck.

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy growled in both anger and disbelief. He spotted the wand which now lay idle by her feet; she must have charmed that snowball to hit him. Why? It was a very un-Granger thing to do. The witch was standing so still that she looked like an ice sculpture. She was also alone, another oddity about the situation. The terrible two were nowhere to be seen. A smirk crossed his face.

"You'll pay for that Granger," he hissed as he took out his own wand. Hermione remained glued to the snow covered ground. She shouldn't have been as afraid as she was. Crabbe and Goyle were absent from Malfoy's side which was what had tempted her in the first place and she'd also struck the slimy git in the face one occasion. If anything he should be scared of her.

"No I won't." Her face started to blaze in embarrassment as words just seemed to stumble out of her mouth. Why did she say that? What a pathetic thing to say. Oh God that smirk on his face was getting bigger and more menacing. Her knees felt weak and her fingers trembled. As she continued to ramble inside her head about how stupid she'd been to say something so pathetic she failed to see the tiny flick of Malfoy's wand and before she knew it the snow in front of her flew up and hit her in the face. As Malfoy's laugh rang cross the space between them Hermione felt her temper flare. In an instant she wiped the snow from her face, grabbed her own wand from the ground and flicked it in Malfoy's direction.

"What the…?" Malfoy said in surprise as he felt his feet being pulled from the ground. He fell backward into the snow and as he lay there dazed Hermione levitated a rather large pile of snow and dropped it on top of him. Her laughter now rang through the air which caused Draco to see a shade of red he'd never seen before. As he struggled out of the snow which buried him he managed to choke out, "You filthy mudblood."

"Sticks and stones Malfoy," Hermione said scathingly as she prepared herself for more. Malfoy flicked his wand once again and a barrage of snowballs flew toward the talented Gryffindor. Hermione however was ready and before the snow hit her she deflected them back toward their sender. Malfoy dodged them however and sent another attack of snow. Hermione too sent snowballs flying at the Slytherin, some reaching their target and other's colliding with the enemy snowballs in their air. As they fought they closed the distance between them and soon they were no more than five feet away.

"Mudblood!"

"Ferret boy!"

"Gryffindor whore!"

"Slytherin scum!"

As the words of insult continued to be shared the snowball attacks began to decrease. The five foot gap closed to four feet, then three, two and then to merely one foot. Hermione and Draco were practically cold nose to cold nose as they continued to argue.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"I don't know, you were asking for it!"

"You think you're so great Granger but everyone knows you're just a pathetic little girl on the inside!"

"I could say the same to you Malfoy!"

"What? I'm not a girl! Take that back!"

"Why should I? Everyone knows it's true. That's why you keep your two goons around, to make it look like you've got a set!"

"You bitch! How dare you insult me, you're pureblood superior!"

"Superior my back side, my cat's more superior than you are!" Hermione felt so much hate right now she wished she could do something to hurt him but she just wasn't that way inclined.

"Oh go and drown in the lake, it's not like anyone would miss you!" Or maybe she was. Hermione felt her once trembling fingers stiffen and her arm raise. The slap echoed around the silent grounds for what seemed like forever. Malfoy's face, which had snapped to the side, looked stunned and his cheek was already starting to show a red hand print. Slowly he turned to face her again, his eyes burning with the intensity of ten bonfires. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes with such ferociousness that the fear which had consumed Hermione earlier came back with a vengeance. Just as she was about to say something to the seething Slytherin he did something which completely knocked her off her feet. His lips crashed down onto hers like a tidal wave. One hand held the back of her head tightly and the other brought her body in close to his. For a moment she struggled but for some reason not known to her conscious mind she stopped her struggling and melted into the much unexpected kiss. Her hands slid up his torso and wrapped around his neck. The ferocity of his kiss seemed to die down as she did this and suddenly turned into something much softer and gentler, almost as if he cared. The slow gentle passion made his head spin. It wasn't supposed to be like this, this was supposed to be a bad kiss, the kind that made girls feel bad about themselves. As she stood on her tiptoes to reach him better he knew instantly that his plan had really gone down the drain.

"Oh," Hermione whispered in surprise as they broke apart from something that she had never expected to happen, especially with someone like Malfoy. His eyes were sparkling, something she'd never seen before and it made her want to kiss him again however she refrained.

"That wasn't supposed to be good," Malfoy whispered in a husky voice. He looked at her for another moment before he turned and quickly made his escape back to the castle. Hermione watched him until he disappeared through the huge oak front doors. Her fingers touched her lips which still tingled from the unbelievable kiss. Today wasn't supposed to have turned out like this.

"Maybe I should act on impulse more often," she said aloud to no one as she too made her way towards the heat and comfort of the Hogwarts castle.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for any grammer errors or spelling errors!!!! What did you all think? A tribute to Dramione or just plain cow poo?? REVIEW xxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :D**


End file.
